


Undertale on Crack

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: I started writing this like right after I finished the game in 2015 and just picked it back up now. I figured I should finish it and post it. So that's what I did.This is a crackfic, meaning none of this is serious. I don't usually write like this lmao. I usually have better grammar. But, it's a crackfic, so good grammar was never the goal.Final Grammar Error Count: 104 (number determined by Grammarly)Please enjoy this old, shitty, outdated crackfic.





	Undertale on Crack

So ferst u fall undrgrownd and then dere is an eval dandlion and hes like "im gon kill u" but den goat mum cums 2 save u!1!1 and shes liek "oh well den there is a human kid so i haf 2 protect" and she takes yu to her house. And u is like "goatmom i wants to go home" and shes like "bitch i kidnapped you this is your home muahahahahahahahahahahahhahahha" and she goes to destroy the door and is like "fite me" even tho shes the 1 who wes telling you to knot kill any1.

And then you fite the goat mom and shes like "o you obviously wanna go home" and your like "why tf do you think i went through all dat???" And then you meat the evil daffodillhole again and hes like "lol im still gun kill u" and then he pops into the earth and you go to the next part of the game.

And then you meated the besterest character called Sans and hes like "lol i fucking love ketchup" and his brother is like "I SPEEK IN ALL CAPS FOR NO FUCKING REASON" so half the game ur like "nigga chill" and then theres a lesbian fish warrior lady who wants to kill u becuz everything in this fuckin game wants to kill u so they can cum unto the crappy surface world and any smart person is like "bruh it is so much better down here than it is up thare!!!!"

Then theres an otaku lesbian lizard and shes like "i wuv anime and the lesbian fish warrior but i is too otaku too tell senpai i love her" so she stayz in da closet for 2/4 of the game. And she has a caculator who talks and sayz "darling" every other fcking word!

So den u fite these royal guards and theyre totally gay for each other and u end up gettin them to go out 4 ice cram. Den you fite a crazy spider woman who wants all ur money and she's like "lol i bet u taste good" and honestly i thought this game was for kids, but apparently not lmao. 

And then you fight the calculator and he turns into a drag queen. His battery is't very good tho so you beat him p easily. You go and fite the King and he's like "I have to kill you human" so you kick his ass instead after he probably serves you yours a few times but thas fine. And then you try to mercy him and Daffidillhole shows up and kills him!1!1!

So after you fite Omega Flowey (who's only best compared to a two year old throwing a tantrum tbh) you get 2 go back and then you hang out with Papyrus and Undyne and the lesboan fish warrior gives u a letter 2 give to Alphys and you give it to Alphys and then you go on a date with Alphanso because fuk u Undyne imma steal yo gurl. You dont end up stealing her gurl tho cuz her gurl dont want u so then you go back to the lab and it turns out Alphanso did some fucked uo experiments on other monsters. Alphanso shows up after you wander in hell for a while and get all da keys and she tells u she didn't really like herself because she did weird experiments on her own kind which is kinda fucked up because even humans aren't allowed to do such vague testing on each other. 

Then u go in the elevader and someone calls u on the phone and its someone we havent met in the game yet Prince Asriel Dreemurr (but yu don't find dat out for the next like 5-10 minutes so ye) but den da flower turns into a goat which really makes yu wonder what drugs ur on and then u fite the goat and he almost wins but apparebtly determination is relly strong or some shit and u end up winning anf the anthro furry breaks the barrier and disappers to go turn into a asshole flower again. You levae the Undergrind with all your new frends and Undyne and ALphanso probbly end up scissoring THE END


End file.
